Time to Change
by SweetTormentedAngel
Summary: Time Travel- The war is over and Harry has lost everyone except 3 people, Hermione, Draco, and his 8 month old god son Teddy. With nothing left, the 4 are given a chance to go back in time with hope of ending the war sooner. In the middle of changing.....
1. The end, a new beginning

Title: Time to Change

Pairings: Harry/Remus, Draco/Sirius, Hermione/Severus

Rating: M

Warnings: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, death, and strong language. This is slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

Summary: Time Travel Fic – The war is over and Harry has lost everyone except 3 people, Hermione, Draco, and his 8 month old god son Teddy. With nothing left, the 4 are given a chance to go back in time with hope of ending the war sooner. In the middle of changing the past, the 3 find love in unexpected places.

* * *

Chapter 1: The end, a new beginning

Harry looked around the battlefield. It was over. Harry couldn't believe he'd finally beaten that snake. Voldemort was finally gone. After 6 years of being afraid, of fighting, of just trying to survive. It was all over but at the cost of almost everyone he loved….

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

First his god father was taken from him, and then Dumbledore. After that Harry's loved ones kept decreasing. The Weasley's had survived an attack at the burrow only to die in battle. First were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were taken by surprise and cornered by the Carrow siblings. Then there was Ginny who wasn't supposed to be there but was found dead in the end. She had been tortured to the point of no recognition. Bill died with his wife Fleur. They had been hit with an unknown curse that burned them from the inside. Charlie died rescuing some kids that were captured by the death eaters. Percy, who was the family outcast, gave his life saving Hermione. It had been a surprise but he redeemed himself with his final act of bravery. George died by the dark lord himself when he tried helping Harry.

Ron and the Fred were the only Weasley survivors, but like Neville's parents, they had been hit by the cruciatus for too long. They now stayed in St. Mungos with each other. It was a heartbreaking sight for Harry and Hermione. The brothers were often seen hugging or holding hands with a blank look in their eyes. To Harry it seemed they knew they were alone and needed to comfort each other. Fred was seen crying out for his twin many times or calling Ron George. Ron on the other hand never spoke. Besides the slight affection with Fred, he was unresponsive.

Remus and Tonks were targeted right away by Fenrir and 3 other werewolves. They sacrificed themselves by creating a circle of fire around themselves and the 4 werewolves they were fighting. The only good thing about their sacrifice was that they unintentionally took out 3 other death eaters as well. Although that was of little consolation for Harry. Remus' death had hurt him the most. He was Harry's last connection to his parents and it killed him to know Remus was gone.

Their other friends like Luna, Neville, and many others survived. Many were severely scarred and had to stay in the hospital for months. They were the lucky ones. Harry himself had been lucky. He had stayed in the hospital for 2 months replenishing his magic and healing many wounds. He stayed an extra month looking after Hermione's healing.

Draco had become a spy for the order in 6th year after his mother was murdered by her own sister Bellatrix. Since then he had surprisingly became close friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was the one least injured after the battle. So while Harry and Hermione recovered, he took care of little Teddy. Teddy, now an orphan, was to be taken by his godfather Harry.

At first Harry wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility, but with the help of Hermione and Draco, he quickly took to parenthood. The four lived in Sirius' family house in relative content but they still constantly felt tormented, until an unexpected visitor appeared at their home one day.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

6 months after the war

"Draco, there's someone outside. How did they get passed the wards," asked Harry.

Draco quickly followed Harry to the front door with his wand ready to attack if needed.

"I don't know but let's hope they're not here to harm us," answered Draco.

"Mione, stay with Teddy," yelled Harry.

Having heard the order, Hermione rushed to grab Teddy and hid in the hall closet.

"Who is it," demanded Harry before opening the door.

"Mr. Potter, it's me Minerva McGonagall. May I come in?"

Harry gave Draco a questioning look. Draco slowly moved to the door and cracked it open a bit to peek out. Once he verified who it was by asking her a security question, he let her in.

Draco and Harry shook her hand once she entered.

"Minnie, it's lovely to see you again," said Hermione entering the room. She handed Teddy back to Harry so she could hug McGonagall.

"How may we help you Minerva," asked Draco politely while gesturing for everyone to sit down.

"I came to deliver a letter to Harry. It was sent to me this morning. According to the letter addressed to me, this letter was written by Albus before his death. I am not sure what it says but it's addressed to you Harry."

She handed Harry a big envelope with his name on it. He decided to read it out loud in case he needed McGonagall later on with whatever was written in the letter.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this it means I have passed on and you won the war. My dear boy, I'd like to start by saying I'm sorry for the burden you have had to carry all these years. I wish you could have had a better childhood and believe me when I say I would have done everything in my power to lighten your burden. I have always seen you as the grandson I never had. For that reason I have left everything I left behind to you. In this includes my precious phoenix Fawkes. I wanted to speak to you about a spell I discovered a week ago. This spell needs the caster to be loyal to the light side. I'll explain what the spell does first. This is a time travelling spell. I used it once already to glimpse at the future. I know the devastation the war has left and I would like to offer you an opportunity to change the future. It is up to you whether you do so or not. I would like to offer you a chance to go back in time and end destroy Voldemort sooner. Again, I state it is your choice. If you decide to go through it I have left a few items you'll need. I will advise though, if you do intend to leave, there is no returning to this time because this time will no longer exist. Remember my boy, no matter what you decide, you deserve a happy life.

Love Always, Albus Dumbledore

After reading the letter the room was quiet except for some soft sniffling from Hermione. With teary eyes, Harry looked around the room at the four occupants.

"What do you think," he asked quietly.

"Harry, you do what feels right for you. The wizarding world owe their lives to you. So whatever you decide, it will turn out fine," assured Minerva. With that said she took her leave after making sure they promised to see her about Harry's decision.

Harry sat on the couch hugging a napping Teddy closely. Hermione and Draco sat across from him in deep thought.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Focusing on her, Harry asked, "why now?"

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant.

"Why couldn't Dumbledore have offered me this before the war? Why wait until after everything? Until I lost Remus, Ron, and the Weasleys," Harry asked brokenly.

"Maybe you needed to see what you could change," answered Draco who had been silent until now.

"If he sent you back before, you would have wondered if it was truly necessary. You would have had less time with your loved ones, and you would have hated Dumbledore for that."

Harry thought about it for a while and knew Draco was right.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

After a few days of thinking, Harry made his decision.

"I made my decision," Harry announced at dinner.

Draco and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"I decided to go. Teddy is coming with me too," Harry stated while lovingly looking at Teddy.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

"'I'll go too Harry," announced Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I lost my parents and Ron. You and Teddy are my family now," Hermione said tearfully.

Harry grabbed her hand comfortingly. He was secretly hoping she would decide this because he hated leaving her. She was like a sister after all.

"Well if you think you're getting rid of me that easily, you are sorely mistaken," announced Draco.

Harry and Hermione softly smiled at him.

"To our new adventure," sadly said Harry while holding up his glass of pumpkin juice.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

The first thing they had to do was change their appearances since they weren't sure which time period Fawkes would lead them to.

Draco refused to change too much. He changed his hair to black like Harry's and made his eyes a dark purple color. He refused to do anything that could change his flawless skin. Harry and Hermione smiled at his vain comment.

At first Hermione decided she didn't need to change since her family tree didn't have any wizards or witches. She later decided to straighten her hair and add black streaks. Harry and Draco loved it.

Harry wanted a few simple changes. He lengthened his hair to his shoulders. Then he dyed the tips of his hair silver. He fixed his eyes so he no longer needed glasses. He then got one of his ears pierced with a silver hoop in the shape of a snake that magically moved a bit. Lastly he got a tattoo on his back, S.D.R.R., in tribute to the 4 most important people he lost. Teddy didn't need any changes because he was constantly changing his eyes and hair.

After all that was done, they decided to take all their money out of Gringotts. They ended up having to shrink 35 bags of gold and other odds and ends.

They had to say good bye to a few people. First was Minerva. She hugged and kissed each of her ex-students while crying and wishing them happiness. Next was Ron. Even though they knew he wouldn't respond, they couldn't leave without seeing him one last time. Each took their turn to talk to him. When Harry walked in, he sat in front of a zombie like Ron.

"Hey Ron, how are you? I guess Hermione told you we're leaving to the past. That sounds so odd out loud. Anyways, I wanted to see you before we leave. You know Ron… this is my first adventure without you mate," Harry said achingly. He paused a bit. His eyes watered and his chest tightened.

"You know Ron, I'll never forget you. You were my first friend and I don't think I could've made it through everything without you," he said letting a few tears fall.

"I want you to know…. I'm doing all this for you and your family. I couldn't save you… and I… it hurts knowing that. By going back into time…. I can stop this. I can save you and many others. I can save you," Harry said brokenly.

After crying a little while, Harry looked at Ron one last time.

"Take care of yourself and Fred, mate."

Lastly, they stopped by the cemetery to say bye to their deceased loved ones.

With everything done, they decided to head to Hogwarts. In Dumbledore's instruction page he stated the front gates of Hogwarts would be the best place to go from.

Once there, Hermione held Teddy while Draco and Harry each put a hand on her shoulders.

"Fawkes," called Harry.

The bright phoenix quickly swooped down from the sky. The bird situated himself on the ground in front of the four.

"Alright Fawkes, you know what to do. Hold onto the hourglass."

"Ok, ready Fawkes?"

At the birds chirp, Harry pointed his wand at Fawkes.

"Repeto Tempus," shouted Harry.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

The three adults landed in the same spot they left. Looking around they tried to figure out what year it was.

Seeing a carriage coming, Harry ran up to it. When the door opened he asked right away, "can you tell me the year?"

Upon seeing the carriages occupants he said, "bloody hell."

* * *

AN: This is a test chapter. If you like the story please leave feedback. I'll continue the story if it's well recieved. So leave comments and opinions lol


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

Previously:

Seeing a carriage coming, Harry ran up to it. When the door opened he asked right away, "can you tell me the year?"

Upon seeing the carriages occupants he said, "bloody hell."

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Chapter 2: Meetings

Harry still didn't know the exact year they ended up in but he narrowed it down to 3 years after seeing the people in the carriage. They were somewhere between 1976 and 1978 because in the carriage were none other than the marauders. Harry was frozen in shock until Hermione called out to him.

"Harry did you find out," Hermione asked while running up next to him.

Once she saw everyone in the carriage she paused a minute in surprise.

"Hello, can you tell us today's date," she politely asked no one in particular.

The teens in the carriage contemplated answering.

"How do we know to trust you? I've never seen you before," said a young James.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How rude of me, we forgot to introduce ourselves," said Hermione sweetly.

"I'm Hermione," she started.

"This here is Harry," she continued while pointing to Harry.

"And that's Draco and little Teddy," she finished while gesturing Draco over.

James looked at them curiously and proceeded to introduce himself and his 3 friends.

"It's nice to meet you all. We've been traveling for a week and we've kind of lost track of time. We have an appointment with Dumbledore and we don't know if we're late," stated Hermione.

Harry thanked god for Hermione. She was a quick thinker in these sorts of situations.

"Oh, well, why don't you ride in with us," offered a young Remus.

His friends looked at him in disbelief. They still didn't trust the newcomers. Remus gave them a look saying 'trust me'. They shrugged and decided to go with it. After all, he's the brains of the group.

James magically extended the carriage to fit more people and opened the door wider.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," said Hermione while Harry helped her in.

Harry quickly followed her in, taking a seat next to James. Draco handed Teddy over to Harry while he sat by Hermione.

It was quiet for a few moments until Sirius finally spoke up.

"Ok this has been bugging me since we met," he started.

"Whose kid is that and how are you 3 related."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Everyone but Hermione and Draco gave him a strange look.

"I'm sorry," he said while calming.

"I was kind of waiting for someone to ask that. It took longer than I expected," he said while looking at Sirius.

"Teddy is mine," he stated.

"Harry," Hermione said before Harry interrupted her.

"He is Mione. He's mine," he strongly stated while hugging Teddy a little closer.

Hermione didn't argue. She knew that ever since the war, Harry clung to Teddy as if he thought he might disappear. She just didn't think it wise that they didn't make a plan before hand to explain about Teddy.

"Anyways, Teddy's my son. Hermione, Draco, and I are best friends. We're hoping Headmaster Dumbledore will let us do our final year here," Harry said.

The marauders looked like they wanted to ask more but surprisingly kept quiet. The silence was broken when Teddy started crying.

"Mione, hand me Teddy's bottle please," said Harry.

Hermione unshrank Teddy's bag and took out a bottle. She warmed it and checked if it was at a good temperature. Once it was ready she handed it to Harry.

"There you go Teddy Bear," said Harry lovingly.

When he looked up he noticed the marauders staring at him. Each had a different looks on their faces. James looked at him with an impressed expression. Sirius looked antsy. Harry got the impression Sirius wanted to play with Teddy but didn't know whether to ask or not. Sirius was an overgrown child, thought Harry. This made him laugh a bit. Then there was Peter with a confused look that kept being directed between Harry and Hermione. Harry believed Peter thought it was "women's work" to deal with babies. That made him snort. Lastly, there was Remus. Remus made him nervous. He kept looking at Teddy in a curiosity that made Harry feel as though Remus recognized his son.

The carriage soon stopped, signaling their arrival. Quickly everyone got off.

"Thank you for the ride," said Hermione.

"Could one of you show us to the headmaster's office please," spoke Draco for the first time since arriving.

"So the doll speaks," teased Sirius while smiling handsomely at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"So who would be willing to help," asked Draco again.

Remus and Sirius volunteered and proceeded to lead the group to Dumbledore. The 2 guys in front heard whispering behind them but couldn't catch much but heard Dumbledore's name every so often.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

"We're lucky Draco remembered we're supposed to not know our way around," lightly laughed Harry.

"Oh shut it Harry. I saved you from looking like a fool in front of the guys," teased Hermione.

Draco smirked while Harry looked indignant.

"How was I supposed to react to seeing my deceased father and godfathers," whispered Harry with a small joking smile.

"Wait until Dray sees Lucius and Narcissa," said Hermione.

"Actually, they've already graduated," Draco stated smugly.

The 3 laughed at that.

"We're going to see Dumbledore after 2 years," said Harry sadly.

Hermione and Draco stayed quiet a few seconds.

"This time we won't lose him Harry."

"Do we have everything Dumbledore left for…. Himself," asked Harry while holding in a laugh over the absurdity of the sentence.

"We do, but I'm not sure if we fill out our new birth records or wait until after meeting the new Dumbledore. I mean, is he going to know the whole truth about us or not," inquired Hermione.

"I think he should," started Harry.

"We are here to change the future. There's no future we should fear revealing if it will change anyways."

"I agree with Harry," stated Draco.

"Alright then," agreed Hermione.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

They arrived at Dumbledore's door minutes after. Remus told the statue in front of Dumbledore's office that they needed to speak to him.

Minutes later the door opened and they all stepped in.

"Remus and Sirius, so nice to see you. Who are your new friends," Dumbledore asked with a friendly smile.

"Headmaster, they said they had an appointment with you," Surius said with a suspicious look towards the strangers.

Harry gave Dumbledore a pleading look.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry for forgetting," Dumbledore said after seeing Harry's desperate eyes.

"Oh ok, headmaster. Well, we should head back. The feast is in 15 minutes," Remus said while heading to the door.

Harry thanked the 2 teens and returned to looking at the headmaster.

"Well now, how may I help you all," he asked kindly.

"Headmaster, my name is Hermione Granger. We are here from 20 years into the future. We have a letter for you that should hopefully explain everything."

Harry handed him the letter and sat down to wait for Dumbledore to finish reading.

"It says here you have my phoenix Fawkes?"

Chirping was heard behind him as the Fawkes from that time made himself known.

"I do sir. Should I call him," asked Harry.

"Please do."

"Fawkes," called Harry.

In an instant the fire bird appeared

The two birds started singing to each other. Dumbledore knew at that moment they weren't lying.

"May I ask your names," he gestured to Draco and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Potter, it's great to see rivaling houses can become friends. That's assuming your blood line continued in the same houses," he smiled fondly at them.

"They did, and we weren't always friends. But that's a story for another day," Draco said.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Too true. First things first. Who's this little angel," asked Dumbledore while looking at Teddy.

"This is Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin? Remus' son? How wonderful," beamed Albus.

"Yes, but he's mine now," said Harry.

"I see," smiled Dumbledore sadly over Remus' fate if the future wasn't altered.

"We must start by filing your records. We need last names for you four and fake parents."

"I'd like to be Draco Malloy, son of Luke and Nyssa Malloy."

"I'll be Harry Patterson, son of Jake and Lillian Patterson. Teddy can be Theodore Alexis Patterson, son of Harry Patterson and… Eliza Thompson."

"Eliza Thompson," asked Hermione curiously. Harry just shrugged saying it just came to him.

"Well, I'll be Hermione Jean Grant, daughter of Wendell and Monica Grant."

"Wonderful. Next we must discuss what house or houses you would like to be placed in."

"Gryffindor," all 3 said. They had already discussed it before leaving their time.

"Splendid. I will have you three set up in your own room with 3 bedrooms, bathroom, common room and kitchen. Now I trust you have money. Tomorrow you will be given permission to go to Gringotts to open an account and buy whatever you may need," instructed Albus.

"Lastly, there's the issue of talking about your time. I advise to avoid telling anyone the truth. But the choice is yours. If you KNOW a person is trustworthy, you may choose to tell."

Nodding in understanding the group turned to leave.

Before they walk out Dumbledore says, "Please come to me for anything you may need. Also, I'd greatly enjoy hearing about your time some time."

"We'd love to sir. We'll be back soon.

* * *

AN: I didn't get many reviews but many favorited my story so I'll be continuing it. I know Draco and Teddy weren't mentioned much but there will be more of them later.

Buckwheat Zydeco- Glad you were hooked so fast ;-)

SecretsToldAtMidnight- Thank you for reviewing even when you think you're no good at it (which isn't true at all, you did great)

peruser- I'm glad you noticed the differences between other time travel fics and mine. I was going for a new idea when I started this. Thank you.

Sarah- Thank you for the compliment :o)

AngelWhitlcokHolmes- Thank you for reviewing :-)

firstar28- Thank you for the review and I hope you continue reading my story :-D

Keep the reviews coming please.


	3. Settling

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

Previously:

Nodding in understanding the group turned to leave.

Before they walk out Dumbledore says, "Please come to me for anything you may need. Also, I'd greatly enjoy hearing about your time some time."

"We'd love to sir. We'll be back soon.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Chapter 3: Settling

Walking out of Dumbledore's office the group paused.

"We need to discuss a few things," said Harry.

Upon agreement they all headed to the room of requirements for privacy.

"I want to know if we tell Remus, Sirius, and James the truth upfront or wait. Or do we even tell them," asked Hermione.

Harry and Draco had been wondering the same thing.

"In my opinion, there's no need to tell them unless it's important to do so," says Draco.

"I don't know. They'll be upset if they find out later," put in Hermione quietly.

"We wait," stated Harry.

"We just wait to make sure they can handle the truth and need to know. If it's not needed, we leave it alone. We just change things on our own."

"Alright then, that's settled."

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Walking late into the great hall was like the first day all over again for Harry. All eyes were on them as they headed for an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry hated the attention, even when it was no longer for being the boy who lived. After sitting down, Harry transfigured a chair into a high chair for Teddy. The entire hall was quiet, wondering who the new students were and why they were at Gryffindor without being sorted.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans. I'm the head girl, and I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts. If you need anything, I'd be happy to help," said a red headed girl who Harry recognized as his mother.

Hermione, once again saved Harry from looking like a fool, by shaking the offered hand Lily held out.

"Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Hermione. That's Harry, Draco, and Teddy," she said while pointing out each person.

Draco and Harry then shook her hand with comments of thanks.

"What a cute little boy," commented Lily while fawning over Teddy.

Teddy giggled which attracted the attention of many girls. After a few minutes Lily wasn't the only girl fawning. About 5 other Gryffindor girls crowded around to coo at Teddy. Harry couldn't help but smile at Teddy as he got excited over the attention.

Sirius was the first guy to approach them to say hello. Soon James, Remus, and Peter followed. Harry, Draco, and Hermione started eating while chatting with a few people. Harry eventually finished eating and had to feed Teddy, so all the girls left. While feeding Teddy, Harry noticed Remus watching him.

"You're making me self conscience looking at me so much," Harry told Remus with a small smile.

"Sorry," replied Remus.

"There's something familiar about Teddy."

Harry gave Draco a nervous glance.

"What do you mean," asked Harry.

"It's his scent," answered Remus absentmindedly.

"His scent?"

"No I mean, well, I…. Never mind," stuttered Remus while looking at Sirius for help.

"Can I play with Teddy," Sirius asked Harry excitedly while coming to Remus' rescue.

"Umm, yea sure. Why don't you 5 come with us to our rooms. We can get to know each other better there," hesitated Harry.

Once everyone gathered their things, they went in search of their rooms. They found it being guarded by a painting of a little blond boy with bright blue teary eyes around 6 years old. Harry found the picture heartbreaking.

"Why so sad," he asked the boy.

"I have no one to talk to since my quarters have been empty for years," answered the little boy.

"Well cheer up, we live here now. So you won't be alone anymore."

With a wide happy smile the little boy introduced himself as Edward.

"Password," he asked.

"How about moon baby? Can you remember that," he whispered so no one else heard.

"Okay," Edward cheered.

Once inside, everyone looked around. The common room was decorated in browns and light blues. The walls were a caramel color with a blue border and wooden flooring. There were 2 light brown couches facing a fireplace. A few bookshelves lined one of the walls. Then there was a desk in the corner.

The common room connected to a small kitchen area with light blue walls and white tiled floor. There was a white fridge, stove, and table set that gave the room a serene feel to it.

Then there was a stairway that led to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms had its personal bathroom. As they checked out each room, Draco, Hermione, and Harry decided which room would go to each person.

The biggest room went to Harry as he needed more space for Teddy. That went along with the private bath too. Harry decided to decorate the room in blues and greens. On the ceiling he added glowing stars for Teddy. His bed was big enough for 3 people, which he didn't need but appreciated. Harry took out all the baby furniture he had packed for Teddy and set it up. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by 2 sets of eyes.

James and Remus were curious about Harry. What kind of boy became a father at 17, they wondered. Remus was curious over Teddy more than anything. The boy had werewolf in him. He could tell from the moment he sat with them. But how? Harry had nothing werewolf about him. How was an 8 month old child a werewolf? The questions were truly driving him crazy.

"Do you need some help," asked James.

"No, I'm ok. I think I'm done," answered Harry tiredly.

They then went to see how everyone was doing.

Hermione was done as well. She had done her room in reds and dark browns. It was a lovely combination. She had a large bed as well and a vanity that gave the room a more feminine quality. Hermione had also added intricate gold roses and designs on the walls. All in all, her room was elegant.

Last was Draco's room. His was done in blacks, greens, and silvers. The walls were emerald with thin silver stripes. The furniture was black and silver. His room was more modern than the others, but Harry guessed that Draco wanted a reminder of their time.

Once everything was set, the group went down to the common room to talk. Hermione offered everyone tea which most accepted.

"Harry, I have a few questions. May I," asked Lily politely.

"Umm, yea go right ahead."

"Pardon my curiosity, but is Teddy your son?"

"Yes, he is. His mother died giving birth to him. So I've been raising him with the help of Mione and Dray," answered Harry.

Lily and the marauders gave him a pitying look.

"Was she a werewolf," asked Remus quietly.

That caught everyone's attention. Harry looked panicked at first. Then he gave a questioning look at his friends. Draco shrugged while Hermione didn't do anything but look at him.

"We have no problem with it. If that's what you're scared of," reassured James.

"I… he is part wolf," stated Harry softly.

As if sensing the topic, Teddy started crying from his crib. Harry rushed upstairs and carried him back with him.

"He's excited with new people."

Harry handed him to a nervous Sirius.

"You wanted to play him right," he smirked at Sirius teasingly.

For a few minutes everyone watched Teddy laugh at Sirius.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," whispered Remus to Harry.

"It's ok," Harry said while keeping his eyes on Teddy and Sirius.

"You helped me decide something that I was trying to avoid."

Remus had a questioningly look aimed at Harry.

"I need a favor from you," stated Harry. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I need you to find a way to get Peter to leave."

"What?"

"It's important, believe me. Please?"

Remus remained quiet for about an hour before coming up with a decision.

"Peter, I forgot to tell you earlier, but McGonagall was looking for you," he said.

"Bollocks, she's going to kill me," Peter panicked before rushing out without a goodbye.

Everyone looked at Remus questioningly.

"I don't remember seeing McGonagall," said Sirius while pausing his playing with Teddy.

"We didn't," stated Harry while picking up a drowsy Teddy.

"We need to talk to you 4. I'll just go put Teddy to bed and then we can talk."

Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius looked imploringly at the other 2 friends.

Minutes later, Harry returned with Fawkes on his shoulder. The bird seemed to appear at odd times unless called upon.

"I'd like to start by saying we aren't who you think we are."

"Who-"

"Please wait until we're done explaining to ask questions."

The 4 nodded in understanding.

"We're not of this time," said Draco in a matter of fact tone. He took it upon himself to be the one to explain.

The others looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Wha-"

"Sirius, be quiet," demanded Remus.

"As I was saying, we are not of this time. We're from a future full of grief and pain. In order to change the future, we were brought to this time to vanquish Voldemort."

Sirius went to interrupt again but James and Remus covered his mouth.

"Dumbledore is aware of who we are and trusts us. He has agreed to help us and allowed us to tell those we trust. I know you're probably wondering why we trust you but that's not important. We just do," said Hermione.

"You can ask questions but not all are necessarily important to know so we won't answer those," added Harry while gesturing they could ask their questions.

"What year are you from," asked James.

"That's not important."

"Do you know us," asked Lily.

"Yes."

"Is Teddy really your son," asked Remus.

"You don't need to know that."

"How is it you came to our time," asked Lily intrigued.

"The Dumbledore of our time found an ancient spell that was never used because of its inconclusive results," said Hermione in teacher mode.

"How fascinating," stated Lily while all the guys rolled their eyes at the 2 brainy girls.

They continued with the questions for another half hour until someone asked about Peter.

"He can't be trusted," Harry said in a serious tone.

"But-"

"No," interrupted Harry strongly.

"He can't be trusted. We know everything that is to come. If we say he's not to be trusted, you take that as a warning," he continued.

"Harry," started Hermione.

"I'm going to get some more tea," he said stiffly while walking out of the room.

"He's my son, isn't he," whispered Lily to Hermione in surprise. She realized it when she got a good look at his eyes.

Hermione didn't answer, but Lily knew.

"What's scarred him so much," she asked sadly.

This question piqued the others curiosity.

"We all lost so much," answered Draco, knowing Hermione might end up near tears.

"But Harry has lived a hard life."

"How?"

"He grew up unloved until the age of 11. He never knew he was a wizard until coming to Hogwarts. Hermione and I lost our parents this past year. But Harry lost everyone slowly."

"First his godfather, who he had barely known a couple years. Then Dumbledore, who he saw as a grandfather. Then his best friend and surrogate family. Also his second godfather. He's seen things you guys have yet to hear of. Yet what upsets him most is that he couldn't save everyone he loves. That's why he's so serious. Also why he clings to Hermione, me, and especially Teddy. He fears he'll lose us too."

The room became quiet and saddened. Lily had figured out who Harry's father and godfathers were, but didn't understand why he grew up unloved. Where were James, Sirius, Remus, and herself in his time.

As Harry returned, he noticed the time.

"It's getting late. You all better go to bed. We can continue this talk tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and soon left.

"Harry, are you alright," asked Hermione.

Harry kept quiet until he said, "I can't lose any more people Mione. I just keep thinking, these are my parents and godfathers. Alive and happy. I have to keep them alive. I have to."

Hermione held him as the day's events finally took effect on Harry while Draco watched sadly. They would finish off Voldemort.

* * *

AN: The story is going well so far. I'm trying to have 2 chapters out a week. So I hope everyone's ok with this. Happy valentine's day all.

peruser- wasn't as hard telling the marauders but will they believe them? ;-)

Buckwheat Zydeco- you saw right into my mind lol

Sarah- I'm glad you liked how Harry says Teddy's his son. I always like seeing Harry as a good father :-D

AngelOfContemplation- I'm always happy to get fans :-)

YamiYama- I'm always glad readers see my attempt at original plots lol

calileane- Hope you do stick around to see my whole story :-)

starberries bite- I love time travel stories too ;-)

creative-writing-girl13- Glad you like my story :-)

hasocdaboutanime- Thank you for the compliment :-D


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

Previously:

"Harry, are you alright," asked Hermione.

Harry kept quiet until he said, "I can't lose any more people Mione. I just keep thinking, these are my parents and godfathers. Alive and happy. I have to keep them alive. I have to."

Hermione held him as the day's events finally took effect on Harry while Draco watched sadly. They would finish off Voldemort.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Chapter 4: First Day

The next morning Harry awoke to Teddy's cries. Groggily he went over to the crib and picked him up. He then headed down to get Teddy some breakfast.

Soon they were joined by Draco and Hermione who were both already set for the first day of class. Hermione finished feeding Teddy while Harry prepared for class.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

They entered the great hall early. Only 5 other students were there. One of who was Lily. Right away she joined them and handed them their schedules.

Hermione had first hour free. Then Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, lunch, Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic.

Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, free hour, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, Herbology, Charms, Divination, and History of Magic.

Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts, free hour, Transfigurations, Potions, Ancient Runes, lunch, Herbology, Charms, Divination, and History of Magic.

The 3 worked out a schedule for Teddy as well. He would stay with Hermione during first hour, since DADA could be dangerous. Then Draco would take him while the other 2 were in potions. The baby would then join them in Transfigurations. Then Harry would take him during fourth hour. Then Teddy would go with Draco to Ancient Runes. The rest of the day Harry would take him.

"I'm not sure Teddy should be in Herbology with us. Some of those plants are dangerous," said Harry.

Having heard Harry's worry Lily said, "I can take Teddy that hour. I have my free hour then. So I'd be happy to watch him for you."

"I don't-"

"We'd really appreciate that. Thank you Lily," said Hermione cutting off Harry's protests.

Draco chuckled at Harry's indignant look.

"It's a good idea Harry," he said.

"What's a good idea doll," startled the voice of Sirius.

He quickly took a seat next to Draco and put an arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco scooted closer to Harry, trying to put some space between himself and Sirius.

"Lily's helping us out with Teddy by taking him after lunch," answered Draco stiffly.

Harry laughed at Draco. Looks like Dray has an admirer he thought.

The other three marauders soon appeared. Remus took a seat on Harry's other side while James sat by Lily. Peter quickly sat by James.

"I can help with Teddy too," announced Sirius proudly.

He received 7 blank stares for that comment. Out of nowhere, everyone started laughing.

"What," asked Sirius while pouting and crossing his arms. Everyone laughed harder at his childish act.

"I appreciate the thought Sirius…. But it's ok. We only needed a sitter that hour," said Harry between laughs.

"Why not ask a house elf to watch the kid," asked Peter with a mouthful of eggs.

"Because he's my responsibility."

"Because house elves aren't slaves."

"Because Teddy is scared of them."

Answered Harry, Hermione, and Draco at once.

"What classes do you four have," asked Lily trying to change the subject.

From there, the conversations went smoothly.

Soon they all had to go to their classes.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Harry's first DADA class was a drag. As all his previous teachers for that subject, they weren't very good. Luckily Harry and his friends didn't really need that class.

Potions was interesting. He had forgotten Severus was in that year. It was interesting seeing their stoic professor as a teen. He wasn't all that different personality wise. Severus kept curiously looking at Hermione and him throughout the class. Harry considered talking to him but thought it better to do it while the slytherin was alone.

Transfigurations was a bit hectic as Harry had to watch Teddy and pay attention to the professor. Luckily Teddy was a pretty quiet baby. He talked to himself most of the time so the class went by smoothly.

Harry spent his free hour with Teddy just playing and thinking about what to do next. He had to talk to Hermione and Draco.

Care of magical creatures was a bore. No one could teach it like Hagrid, who he had seen a couple times since their arrival.

During lunch Harry told Hermione and Draco to have lunch with him in their rooms. Once there he ordered lunch for them and prepared Teddy's bottle.

"We need to start destroying the hocruxes soon. But first we need to destroy the basilisk," started Harry.

"We just got here Harry. Shouldn't we settle in first?"

"I agree with Harry, Mione. The quicker we end this war the better. We can settle in after," stated Draco.

"I was thinking of going down to the chamber tomorrow. I don't think all 3 of us need to go but I do need one of you. Hermione would be best since you were there last time."

"We need a chess player too remember? Neither you or I are as good as Ron was. Draco is. So let him go with you," said Hermione.

"But-"

"Harry, you need Draco. I didn't really do anything that time. I know you wish we could relive that memory, but we can't. This isn't about betraying Ron. This is about destroying Voldemort."

Harry kept quiet a few seconds while feeding Teddy.

"You're right Mione. I guess letting go is harder than I thought."

"You don't need to let go. Just move on while you keep Ron in your heart," said Draco wisely.

"No more sentimental stuff, please Dray. We're men. Mione is supposed to be the mushy one."

The 3 laughed and continued planning how to kill the giant snake and how to get the first hocrux.

When the time came to hand Teddy over to Lily, Harry was very nervous. He hated leaving Teddy with anyone who wasn't Hermione or Draco.

"Harry, Teddy will be fine. It's just an hour," said Draco exasperatedly.

"Maybe herbology won't affect Teddy?"

"Harry, I promise he'll be fine," Lily said gently.

Grudgingly, Harry handed Teddy over to Lily while telling her where he'd be. That class was the longest hour of Harry's life. He couldn't concentrate for more than minutes at a time. When class ended, Harry practically ran to his rooms. Once he saw Teddy was fine, he relaxed. Harry hoped it wouldn't be so nerve wracking every day.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Harry thought it was a good first day. Teddy was easy to care for during classes. His only complaint was all the people who kept crowding him and Teddy. You would think they'd never seen a baby.

At dinner they went back to their rooms with 3 of the marauders and Lily. The marauders still had questions for the 3 time travelers.

"We demand to know why we can't trust Peter. He's been one of our best friends since our first year. Now we're supposed to distrust him just because you 3 say so," said Sirius.

Harry looked at Draco and Hermione in question.

"I told you that wasn't important," answered Harry.

"We've barely met you. How are we supposed to trust you over him," asked James.

"Peter cannot be trusted," snarled Harry.

"But why," shouted Sirius.

Losing his temper Harry shouts, "you want to know why? Fine! Because of that rat two of you die and one of you goes to Azkaban. Because of him, Voldemort returns. So you tell me if he's such a bloody good friend!"

Having said that, Harry stormed out of the room. Everyone but Hermione and Draco sat shocked.

"How," Lily asked quietly.

Hermione looked at Draco and then stood up.

"I'm going to see if Harry's ok," she announced and left the room.

"I don't think you need the details but what Harry said is true. Pettigrew betrays you. I'm guessing he's already a devoted follower of the dark."

"Why? Why would he do that," asks Remus.

"Who knows. But know one thing. There are 3 people Harry hates with every inch of his being. If push came to shove, Harry wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Pettigrew is one of them."

The other 4 people looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked. We've survived a war. We've had to kill. We've seen our loved ones die while unable to do anything to stop it. So if just hearing about killing makes you nervous, you have no business wanting to fight in a war. Harry is a good hearted person, but war is different. He's a fierce protector and fighter. He'd do anything for those he cares for," said Draco strongly.

Everyone kept quiet until Harry and Hermione returned.

"Well, I hope what I said convinced you. If you have more questions, now is the time to ask. I hope now you'll believe us now," said Harry.

After more than 2 hours of questions everyone ate dinner. They continued talking but more about school work. Once dinner was over everyone bid their farewells.

"What a first day, huh guys," said Harry tiredly.

"Could've been worse."

"Well boys, time for bed. Tomorrow you 2 have a mission to do," said Hermione.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. I wasn't feeling too well.

peruser and Buckwheat Zydeco- you 2 are like my most devoted reviewers. Thank you ^_^

Karse- thank you for the compliment. It's always nice to be told you're a good author :o)

calileane- hope I get a good big review lol

JommyISthebest- updated lol love your enthusiasm

Insomniac775- Lily knew Harry was her son because of his eyes ;-)

Kitsune Kokoro- I love reviews pointing out my story is unique :-D

I've gotten 2 flame reviews and I must say, I find it funny how flamers never use an actual account to be rude. I don't care though. Everyone's entitled to their opinions. One person did bother me though. It's one thing to insult me but there's no need to say no to the reviewers.


	5. Mission Basilisk

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

Previously:

"What a first day, huh guys," said Harry tiredly.

"Could've been worse."

"Well boys, time for bed. Tomorrow you 2 have a mission to do," said Hermione.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

Chapter 5: Mission Basilisk

Waking up, Harry remembered what they had planned that day. Having to get rid of the basilisk again was going to bring back memories he was hoping to forget. Sighing, he got up to prepare Teddy for the day. Once done, he went to have breakfast with Hermione and Draco.

"Okay, right after eating we're going to talk to Dumbledore and tell him we're missing our last class. We need to at least let him know what we are planning," said Hermione.

"Must we," asked Draco in a bored tone.

"Of course. I actually thought it best if he helped but I know you 2 like to do things on your own," she stated.

"I don't really see the point, but I know you won't agree to let us go unless we do as you say Mione," added Harry while finishing up with Teddy.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

The trio knocked on Dumbledore's door. The door opened to the sight of a smiling headmaster.

"Ah, my time traveling students, how are you 4 doing? Can I offer you some tea or lemon drops?"

"No thank you headmaster," all 3 replied.

"Well then, how may I help you?"

"Professor, we need to be excused for our last class," said Harry.

"May I ask the reason?"

Harry rolled his eyes a bit, "we need to start doing what we came here to do. The first part we plan on doing today."

"Do you want my help," asked Dumbledore while looking directly at Harry.

"All I need from you, sir, is to be excused from class and to barrow Gryffindor's sword."

"Harry, maybe we-"

"No Mione. We did this alone. We've done everything alone for years. So why would we need help now," asked Harry with a hard look.

"Harry, I'm sorry you feel this way. I won't interfere in your mission. But I would like to offer my help. If you don't want me to help you with whatever you are doing today, at least let me watch your godson. I'm sure Ms Granger could help you as well?"

Harry thought about his offer a bit and nodded in agreement.

After everything was settled, the teens headed down to first hour.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

The classes passed by quickly in Harry's opinion. As Divination ended, Harry and Draco headed to Dumbledore's office again, where they'd meet Hermione.

"Here is the sword," said the headmaster while handing the sword to Harry.

"Thank you sir."

Harry kissed Teddy on the forehead and then handed him over to Dumbledore. The 3 then left.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

The trio entered moaning Myrtle's bathroom quietly. Without a challenge they open the sink and looked down.

"Ready," asks Harry. The other 2 nodded in answer.

"Remember guys, once we jump, we'll fall into the Devil's Snare. You have to-"

"Relax our bodies. We know Mione," said Draco.

Hermione gave him an indignant look and Harry smiled at their antics. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, the trio jumped down the hole.

As predicted, they ended up ensnared in vines. Quickly they relaxed and were soon down on solid ground. They then proceeded into the next room where keys with wings were flying around. There were hundreds of them just flapping throughout the room.

"You or me Dray," asked Harry with a challenging smile.

"I'll do it," answered Draco quickly in excitement.

Draco hopped onto a broom and sped towards the oldest looking key. It took him about 10 minutes to finally catch the key. Breathing hard, he handed the key to Hermione.

"Took you long enough," teased Harry.

Draco sneered and noticed the keys had stopped flying. All of the sudden the keys started flying towards them in an alarming speed. They started running to the door and quickly opened it. They ran into the next room and shut the door behind them. The room was a huge chess board.

"Get to it Dray," ordered Harry quietly.

Draco nodded and all 3 took a position. Harry was uncomfortable. Being in the chamber was bringing back painful memories. He kept getting flashbacks of Ron commanding the chess pieces. Ron beating him in chess. Ron on the floor passed out.

"Checkmate," said Draco, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Great," said Hermione.

"Well, let's get to it then," said Harry while taking out Gryffindor's sword.

The trio walked down a long hallway lined with giant snake statues. They stopped at a huge, circler, stone door and looked at each other. Hermione and Draco positioned themselves with wands pointed.

'_Open'_ hissed Harry.

Out slithered an enormous, green basilisk. Quickly they trio closed their eyes.

'_Are you my new master' asked the basilisk._

'_Correct' answered Harry._

'_What does master command of me' asked the snake._

'_I need you to answer me. If I release you somewhere safe, will you promise to never kill a human intentionally' asked Harry._

'_I promise master, only if released'_

"The basilisk says he won't hurt anyone only if we release him somewhere," Harry told his companions.

"Where and how can we release him," asked Draco curiously.

"I read that basilisks originally lived in Cyrene. If we could just figure out a way to send him there we'd be set," said Hermione.

The 3 thought quietly while the basilisk waited.

"I got it! Fawkes can do it. If he can take us through time, I'm sure he can take the basilisk there."

Once the 3 agreed, they called Fawkes.

"Hold on Harry. We should collect some of the basilisks venom. It will make destroying the hocruxes easier this time," said Hermione.

"That's right. I'll get some then, if he lets me."

Hermione then turned around and found a big rock. She then proceeded to transfigure it into a jar. She walked back to Harry and handed him the jar.

'_We are going to send you to a place where you won't be near humans but you'll be with your own kind. But first I would like to ask you if we could have some of your venom' Harry asked the serpent._

'_I will allow it master'_

Harry held out the jar and then felt the snake lean in. Before he knew it, the jar became heavy, signaling it was full.

After instructing the animals what to do, Harry left the rest to them. In minutes, Fawkes disappeared and reappeared.

"Did it work?"

Fawkes chirped in affirmation.

"I wish it was that easy last time," groused Harry.

Laughing, the trio let Fawkes transport them back into Myrtle's bathroom. They then went back to Dumbledore's office to get Teddy.

Upon entering, they heard giggling. What they saw had them laughing in hysterics. Dumbledore sat behind his desk in a full teddy bear outfit napping. On his head were brown ears and by his neck was a blue bow tie. Harry recognized the outfit as a replica of Teddy's favorite toy. He didn't know how, but he was sure his godson had done that. Teddy was seated on the headmaster's lap with his hair a white color, which Harry assumed he had copied off Dumbledore.

Trying not to wake Dumbledore, the 3 snuck into the office. They almost reached Teddy when the child saw them.

"Da! Dada," squealed Teddy happily while changing his hair back to match Harry's and squirming around.

Right away Dumbledore woke up with a start. He looked at himself surprised. He laughed a bit and looked back up at the trio.

"It seems little Teddy has proven to take after his father in mischievousness," said the headmaster with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sir. He's never done accidental magic before. I'm guessing he was a bit nervous. He loves his teddy when he's upset so I guess he wanted it with him," said Harry while picking up Teddy.

"It's alright my boy. Hogwarts hasn't had such a young occupant in years. But getting down to business, I'm assuming your task went well?"

"It went better this time around," informed Hermione.

"Wonderful. You should get to dinner then. It's about to be served, and I'm sure the 4 of you are hungry after everything."

Bidding Dumbledore a good evening, they all went to drop off the jar of venom and proceeded down to the great hall.

-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------Harry Potter-------

"Where were you," demanded Lily as soon as the trio sat down.

"We had something to do," stated Draco while filling his plate.

"Something?"

"Just the first step of our main goal," added Hermione.

"Hey guys! Where were you," asked Sirius followed by James and Remus.

"We had something to do," repeated Draco.

"Aww doll, I missed you. Were you planning pranks without me," said Sirius in a faked hurt voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored him while everyone else sniggered.

"Was it something dangerous," whispered Remus to Harry.

Harry looked at him and nodded. Something about Remus was making Harry's heart beat faster. It was confusing and Harry didn't like it.

The last time he had felt like that, he had ended up dating George Weasley for a couple months after his 15th birthday. Although Harry had fallen hard for George, the feeling wasn't reciprocated. George had told him he was more friend material than boyfriend material to him. It had devastated Harry. After that Harry had sworn off love.

"I'm exhausted. I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow," said Harry with Teddy in arms.

Remus looked at Hermione and Draco questioningly. Shrugging, Hermione said, "he's tired."

After that everyone talked and eventually left for the night.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. Had a bit of writers block. I will start putting up recommended stories soon. It'll give you all something to read while you wait for me to update lol. Just tell me what pairings everyone likes and I'll look into my stash lol. Review please, comments and questions welcomed.

Fizzy-Flo- Glad you enjoy my story

peruser- You're right about both Peter and who the other 2 of Harry's worst enemies are

Idina Malfoy- I'm glad you told me I had got the wrong movie lol Luckily it worked better for my story :) And I must say, Sirius, to me, would jump into things fast lol

Buckwheat Zydeco- I agree, I like Harry not giving away too much too soon

daku_lover- I'm happy to see more fans XD

serenityselena- Woohoo, more fans! lol

paganwoman- I love Remus/Harry stories too. There's just not enough of them. I do hate the movies leave him out so much too. I'm glad you enjoy my story! :D

onimaster818- I'm glad you enjoy my story ^_^

Alicia Spinet- Sorry I confused you with the chess. It was my mistake.

Woodland Goddess- Glad you enjoy my story

rnl1993- thank you for reviewing :)


	6. Day Off

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

AN: I'm sorry my last chapter confused many of you. I do know I mixed together two different books. The reason I did that was because the philosophers stone isn't needed in my story. Also since Harry didn't need to fight the basilisk, I thought the characters needed more of a challenge getting into the chamber. I will try keeping my story in tune with the real book but not all will be the same.

* * *

Previously:

Something about Remus was making Harry's heart beat faster. It was confusing and Harry didn't like it.

The last time he had felt like that, he had ended up dating George Weasley for a couple months after his 15th birthday. Although Harry had fallen hard for George, the feeling wasn't reciprocated. George had told him he was more friend material than boyfriend material to him. It had devastated Harry. After that Harry had sworn off love.

"I'm exhausted. I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow," said Harry with Teddy in arms.

Remus looked at Hermione and Draco questioningly. Shrugging, Hermione said, "he's tired."

After that everyone talked and eventually left for the night.

...

Chapter 6: Day Off

The rest of the week seemed to pass by smoothly. The only mishap Harry and the others had was when they first saw the death eaters from their time. There they were, walking to charms one day when they had their first encounter with the younger versions of the Carrows, Mulciber, and Wilkes. The death eaters had left them alone for the most part but not that day.

"So if it isn't Hogwarts resident mommy. How is motherhood working out for you Patterson," had taunted Mulciber while the other three laughed.

Harry ignored him. His focus was on the Carrows, the two death eaters who had killed his surrogate parents. He had wanted to kill them on the spot. Hermione noticed his focus on them and tried pulling him along but he wasn't moving.

Once the Carrow siblings noticed his eyes on them they tensed. No one had looked at them with such anger in their eyes. It was unnerving and angering at the same time.

"What the hell is your problem," Amycus had yelled.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone," said Harry calmly while stepping around them.

Since then, the slytherins had been staring at them often. Even now, they were being watched from across the room by a few recognized slytherins.

"Great, I've already made enemies and all I did was walk away. They're lucky I didn't do what I really wanted to," said Harry while giving Teddy a spoon of mashed potatoes.

"There's nothing we can do about them Harry," stated Hermione.

"Whatever, Mione. I think the sooner we deal with the death eaters the better. We only have a couple of months before they really start the attacks. So what will we do?"

"I think we might as well get rid of them," said Draco in an uncaring voice.

"We'll decide that later. Right now we need to focus on the horcruxes and then Voldemort."

Four people froze behind them at Hermione's words.

"You plan on taking on the dark lord," whispered Sirius.

"It is what we came here for," Harry answered.

"We can help you, if you need," offered Lily.

"You know, you might be able to help," said Hermione.

"What," asked four voices loudly.

"Yes. I was thinking we could start a DA here. Since you and Dray are going to be busy with you know what, the rest of us can teach others. I'll help you when needed but everyone needs to be able to know how to defend themselves. We need to be prepared."

"What's the DA," asked Sirius.

"Honestly Sirius, out of that whole sentence the one thing that struck you was the DA," laughed James.

"Well, I figured the whole teaching thing wasn't for me. I'd rather learn it. Maybe I can help Harry and Dray?"

Harry had kept quiet for most of the conversation while thinking.

"That's a good idea Mione. You and Lily can be in charge of it. The rest of us will help once in a while. Sirius, thanks for the offer but Dray and I can handle our mission," Harry finally stated.

Harry finished feeding Teddy and took him out of his high chair. He held the boy and stood up.

"Well all, I'm taking Teddy outside for a bit. I'll see everyone later."

"Do you want us to come with,"offered Hermione.

"No it's fine. Teddy and I need some bonding time."

With that said, he left the great hall. Everyone looked on in question.

"Has he always been this… reserved," asked Lily.

"No," answered Draco simply.

Everyone noticed Remus head in the direction Harry had gone.

...

Remus found Harry leaning against a tree with Teddy sitting in front of him laughing.

"Peek a boo Teddy," said Harry while uncovering his face.

Teddy squealed happily. Remus watched from a distance for a few minutes. There was something special about the way Harry interacted with Teddy.

As he moved closer, he couldn't help notice the way the sun made Harry radiate. He practically glowed in a way Remus had never witnessed before.

"Do you mind if I join you," he asked Harry.

"It's ok. You can join us. I'm just playing a bit with Teddy. We should probably head inside. Mid September isn't as warm as I remember," he answered.

"Are you heading back to your quarters?"

"No. I know somewhere that'll make it feel like summer. You can join us if you like. I just need to stop by the room to get a few of Teddy's toys."

Once that was done, Harry led Remus to the seventh floor. Remus looked around confusedly. They were in a section where there weren't any doors. He watched as Harry walked back and forth in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.

All of a sudden a door appeared. Harry walked in quickly with Teddy in his arms. Cautiously he followed. Inside was a field of flowers and a few trees. It was warmer than it had been outside but not too hot. How had Harry done that, Remus wondered.

As if reading his mind, Harry said, "this is the room of requirements. It gives you whatever you need. You just need to know where it is."

"How did you find this room?"

Harry laughed a bit, "We needed a training room to learn DADA and this room provided that."

"What is the DA?"

"It stands for Dumbledore's Army. We created the group to learn DADA."

...

"How's it feel being in the past?"

Harry smiled a bit in thought.

"It's strange," he answered plainly.

Before Remus could ask anything else, they heard a knock. After a minute, in walked Hermione.

"There you are. I knew you were in here," she said as she walked closer.

"We were just talking. Teddy fell asleep a little while ago."

Hermione nodded and looked at Remus.

"The guys were looking for you. It's almost lunch time, so I thought I'd come get you two."

Remus and Harry thanked her while getting up.

"I'll go ahead. See you two later," said Remus as he walked out.

"Where's Dray," asked Harry while picking Teddy up.

Hermione giggled a bit and said, "Sirius refused to leave his side, so Dray decided to go to dinner before us."

Harry smiled and shook his head. It was nice to see Sirius again. He had missed his godfather.

"So…," Hermione said while smiling at Harry.

"What," he asked in a confused voice.

"How was your time with Remus?"

"It was nice. I missed him, you know. I mean, seeing my parents… it's nice. I don't know whether to feel happy, upset, or what. But with Sirius and Remus I feel like crying yet jumping for joy. I know they're not the same as from our time, but they just mean so much to me."

Hermione understood Harry better than most. She knew growing up he had wished his parents were with him but he had moved on from that. Sirius was his family but the Weasleys had taken the role of parents.

"Harry, what are we doing about the horcruxes?"

"I think we should first destroy the diadem. We can do that this week. The rest, we need to discuss more."

The two continue lightly chatting on their way to lunch.

"Where the bloody hell were you two," Draco asked angrily once Harry and Hermione sat down.

"We were just talking on our way here," answered Harry.

"Well you took your sweet time. While you two were talking, I was stuck here trying to keep Black away. That mangy dog won't leave me alone," complained Draco.

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione trying to cover her smile.

"Come on Dray, you love the attention. Plus, Sirius isn't bad looking," said Hermione waggling her eyebrows at Draco.

This made Harry laugh more, which caused Teddy to cry for being woken up.

Quickly, Harry hugged Teddy and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Teddy bear," whispered Harry.

He continued whispering soothingly until Teddy fell back asleep.

"It's nice to see what a good mother you are Patterson," someone said tauntingly behind the trio.

Without looking, Harry knew who it was.

"I'm doing better than your mother did with you Carrow," he said calmly.

The Carrows, Mulciber, and Wilkes got angry and went for their wands. Quickly Draco and Hermione got up and had their wands at the four.

"Please, you two can't attack us on your own."

"They're not on their own you slimy snake," said Sirius from behind, followed by James and Remus.

Seeing they were outnumbered, the four stomped away.

"Like I said before, one week here and I've already made enemies. They're lucky I didn't do what I really wanted to," said Harry noncommittally.

* * *

AN: I love that I'm getting so many great reviews. THANK YOU ALL! I will try putting up the next chapter soon. I know I'm going slowly but I had major writer's block. I apologize, but now I know where I'm going better in this story. This chapter was shorter but this is more of a filler chapter.

While you wait for me to update, here are some great stories to check out.

A Brave New World by Cithara is a very well written Snape/Harry story.

I'll Give you Whole World by Youhoo is a lovely AU story about Lucius/Harry. I loved how this story is bittersweet yet a real feel good story.

Lust and Flame by AlexisVV is an AU Harry/Draco story. It just started but it has an interesting plot. I love the way the writer portrays Harry and Draco differently than many.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-To my readers-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

peruser- Remus will later will answer his interest in Harry and Teddy ;)

Black-Dranzer-2119- Thanks for telling me about the numbers typo. I was never sure if to type them or not lol

Xiahou Ayumi- They mainly changed their appearances so they wouldn't be noticed to be related to the Potters or Malfoys. The secrecy is just a precaution so the marauders don't accidentally spill their secrets. Hope that cleared it up ^_^

Everyone else, thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Information

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this fic belong solely the genius that is JK Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

Previously:

"It's nice to see what a good mother you are Patterson," someone said tauntingly behind the trio.

Without looking, Harry knew who it was.

"I'm doing better than your mother did with you Carrow," he said calmly.

The Carrows, Mulciber, and Wilkes got angry and went for their wands. Quickly Draco and Hermione got up and had their wands at the four.

"Please, you two can't attack us on your own."

"They're not on their own you slimy snake," said Sirius from behind, followed by James and Remus.

Seeing they were outnumbered, the four stomped away.

"Like I said before, one week here and I've already made enemies. They're lucky I didn't do what I really wanted to," said Harry noncommittally.

...

Chapter 7: Information

Sunday mornings were always Harry's favorite. It was usually the day he could get the most quietness. Harry did his morning routine and headed to breakfast. As usual, Hermione and Draco were already there. Next to them were Remus and Lily chatting about their latest potions assignment.

Harry stopped to watch his friends for a minute. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. He was very lucky to have them with him. Teddy started whimpering in hunger, so Harry continued towards the table.

"Morning," Harry greeted while seating Teddy.

Everyone greeted him in return while he continued to prepare Teddy's breakfast. Harry fed Teddy a few spoonfuls of mashed fruit when Hermione started talking.

"Harry, after we're done here, can we go talk about our next step," she whispered. Harry nodded and finished feeding Teddy.

...

The trio headed towards the room of requirements in silence. Each in their own thoughts, they didn't notice five people cautiously following them. Before getting to the hall of their destination, Harry paused. He realized they were being trailed.

He coughed a bit to get his friends attention and silently motioned behind them with his eyes. The other two nodded in understanding. All three slowly moved their hands over their wands while still walking. Harry quietly counted to three and the trio whipped around and immobilized their five followers. Teddy whimpered in Harry's arms from being moved too fast. While Harry calmed his godson, Draco and Hermione went to see who were pursuing them.

It turned out to be the three marauders and the Carrow siblings. Hermione shook her head in disappointment at their three friends and let them up.

"Honestly guys, you could have been seriously hurt. You don't just sneak up on US like that," she reprimanded.

Remus looked down in shame, "we're sorry. We just wanted to see if we could help you."

Draco quickly hushed them and looked towards the other two bodies still on the floor.

"What do we do with these two," asked Sirius while poking Amycus with his foot.

Harry joined them with a now calm Teddy in arms. He looked at the two mini death eaters in question.

"What to do," James thought out loud.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Draco said in exasperation.

"Here," he continued while pointing his wand at the Carrows and silently did a spell.

"What'd you do," asked Sirius curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes, "nothing too bad. I just confused them a bit. Now let them go, so we can be on our way."

"Wait. You three take them and drop them off somewhere. They might still try to follow us. So better be safe than sorry," instructed Hermione.

Whenever she got this way it reminded Harry and Draco of Mrs. Weasley. Shaking those thoughts away, Harry turned around to continue towards their original destination.

"Can't we help you? Why must you three do it alone," asked Sirius determinedly.

Fed up with the marauders persistence, Draco threw his arms up.

"Bloody hell! Harry, just let them help already. It'll prepare them for the future."

Sighing in annoyance, Harry agreed. With the help of a very loyal phoenix who took care of the Carrows, they went into the room of requirements.

"Wow, I don't remember this room," stated Sirius in awe.

The room was set into an elegant yet comfortable living room. Not wanting to explain about the room, the three time travelers ignored Sirius' silent question. Harry gently placed Teddy in a crib that was conveniently set by the couches and put up a one way sound barrier around it so Teddy wouldn't hear them but Harry could still hear Teddy.

"Alright, we'll get straight to business. First I'll tell you three what we have to do before I can kill Voldemort," Harry said while looking at the marauders.

With that the trio explained to Remus, James, and Sirius about the horcruxes. They explained that originally there were seven but in their current time there were only six and where each were located.

"Before we start planning, I'm curious about a few things," said Harry to the marauders. They nodded in agreement. They'd answer if they could.

"First, has Regulus taken the mark yet? Second, do you guys know if the Prewett twins have graduated yet?"

Sirius stiffened at the question about his brother and hesitated to answer. James put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder to encourage him to give Harry a reply.

"Well, um, I don't think he has. I believe next summer is when Reg's is supposed to join the death eaters," answered Sirius sadly while clenching his fists.

"About the twins, they graduated four years ago. Why ask these questions," Remus inquired. Those questions had nothing to do with horcruxes he believed.

"I asked about Regulus because he eventually sees his mistake and the twins… I'd like to save them and hope Mrs. Weasley is happier."

The marauders wanted to ask for more details but noticing how Harry looked angry and upset stopped them. What made Harry look so devastated yet ready to kill? They were dying for answers but could wait. One day Harry would talk more, until then, they'd leave him be.

After a few more minutes of silence, Harry gathered his emotions and went on to explain their plan. They'd start with the diadem since it was still in Hogwarts. This they could do that the next day to get it over with. The rest would be tricky. Gaunt's ring, Harry was sure, Dumbledore had already destroyed. He'd have to find out for sure though. Draco was certain he could sneak into his old family home to steal away Tom's diary. Slytherin's locket would eventually be in Regulus' possession, so that one they'd have to discuss whether to wait or not. The last two would be the hardest. He supposed Hufflepuff's cup they'd have to do like before.

"We can get rid of the diadem tomorrow after classes. It's the easiest one to destroy, so we only need two of us to do it. I'll go with one of you. Just decide who," Harry instructed his best friends while getting up to check on Teddy.

Draco and Hermione discussed who would go with Harry quietly. All the while forgetting about the marauders.

"What about us?"

"You three aren't needed for this one. Although… I might need one or two of you to make sure we're not being followed again. The other can make sure Teddy and whoever stays with him are safe. It seems a few of the slytherins already have it in for us," Harry ordered while rejoining the group.

"Draco will help you Harry. I'll watch Teddy. I'd like James or Remus to stay with me though," added Hermione.

"Hey, why not me," said an insulted Sirius.

"I didn't mean to offend you Sirius. I'd just like a serious person in each group."

Everyone besides Sirius laughed at that.

...

After the 'meeting' the six gryffindors went their separate ways. Hermione went to the library as usual. James went in search of his future wife. Draco headed towards the kitchens since they had missed lunch. Sirius followed Draco, determined to get the blonde's undivided attention. Harry decided to stay where he was and order in lunch.

Remus stayed with Harry. Something about Harry attracted the werewolf. He didn't understand why. Remus had never had any inclinations towards the same gender, so why Harry? Sure he was attractive, but even a straight man could see that. Hell, Sirius was attractive but Remus never felt the need to be close to him. But Harry… Harry was different.

"Remus, are you ok? You seem to be somewhere else."

Remus blinked a bit and just nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

Harry smiled gently and went to get Teddy since he started crying. Picking up his godson, Harry fed Teddy his late lunch.

"Remus, if there's something on your mind you can talk to me about it. If you want to I mean."

"I'm ok, really. I was just thinking about how great you are at fatherhood."

Harry blushed a little. Even after so many years he still felt uncomfortable receiving compliments.

"I've always wanted children. If I ever settled down, I wanted to adopt many kids. I had even considered opening my own orphanage," said Harry while gently rocking Teddy back to sleep.

Remus kept quiet. This was the deepest thoughts Harry had voluntarily shared so he didn't want to break the moment. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anymore, Remus asked the first thing that popped into his head after hearing what Harry said.

"Why would you adopt children instead of having your own?"

Harry stiffened a bit. He should have been more careful with what he said.

"I… I guess you could say I could have my own children but I'll never find a girl I'd like to have them with."

"Why not? Oh… ohhh I, I see," stuttered Remus nervously while quickly standing up. He wasn't sure how to take the news of Harry's preference for blokes.

"I understand. I mean, I don't understand in that way. Not, not that there's anything wrong with that. Oh Merlin, I have to go," said a blushing Remus. He ran out of the room in embarrassment.

He stuttered and babbled! He'd never done that before. He was usually so calm and collected. He was the mature marauder. What was it about Harry that turned him into a bloody school girl? Whatever it was, it made Remus nervous. He didn't like these strange new feelings.

...

Harry looked at the door Remus had just disappeared through. He wasn't sure what to take of Remus' departure. Was Remus ok with him being gay or not? He shook his head and sighed in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He had a mission to finish for crying out loud.

Teddy's crying broke Harry out of his musings. Harry quickly began rocking the baby again. He needed a distraction. Maybe he'd spend the rest of the afternoon with Hermione or Draco.

...

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Draco, Sirius, and James. They had played chess with Draco beating the pants off all three. Then Harry played with Teddy a while, until Teddy fell back asleep. Lastly they finished their homework. Lily and Hermione had been done for hours so they volunteered to watch Teddy until dinner.

No one had seen Remus since their 'meeting', which had Harry nervous. James noticed his worried looks towards the gryffindor entrance and explained that Remus often disappeared to think. Remus often said he couldn't think with Sirius' high energy nearby. Harry laughed remembering the Remus from his time saying the same thing once.

After a few hours of homework, the group finished and headed down to dinner. Remus was already at the table when they arrived. He was sitting nervously next to Peter. As soon as Peter saw the three time travelers though, he scurried down towards the other end of the table.

Peter hadn't been near the trio much but they made him rather uneasy. Especially Harry. Harry gave him a feeling of foreboding. Like Harry knew something about him, and whatever Harry knew, it spelled trouble for Peter.

Harry sat across Remus while talking to Hermione quietly. He still wasn't sure what to say to Remus after their discussion.

"I'd like to be the one to stay with Hermione and Teddy tomorrow," whispered Remus to Harry suddenly.

Harry was startled but nodded in understanding. He had guessed this would happen. Remus was trying to avoid him. To Harry it seemed like a childish thing to do but what could he say. Remus would eventually talk to him. It wasn't in his nature to hide, so he'd give him space.

Going back to his discussion with Hermione, Harry noticed her smiling a bit towards the slytherin table. Looking across the hall he saw a stiff looking Severus Snape looking back at Hermione. When Snape noticed him looking, he swiftly averted his eyes from Harry. Harry chuckled lightly. Who'd have thought he'd ever see his stoic potions master look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

AN: My writer's block is gone. I just finished this chapter and I started the next one. I'm very proud of myself lol. I love how many readers have added me to their story alerts and as other writers, I love reviews! So please tell me your thoughts on how I'm doing ^_^

Fizzy-Flo, serenityselena, and cobraqueen17 glad you're enjoying my story!

Xiahou Ayumi- I'm glad you like the slow growing relationships. I hate stories that jump right to death eaters will get theirs eventually lol. Thank you for ointing out my mistake. I'll fix that asap. The pairings are Harry/Remus, Draco/Sirius, Hermione/Severus, and James/Lily. Hope that helped.

Ex Mentis- I love Harry as parent so I'm enjoying writing those scenes. The Sirius/Draco pairing was a last minute decision but I like how they're working out together. Even if it's a bit incestuous lol. I hope your writers block clears up too! It sucks having it

boox914- Updated so enjoy lol


End file.
